una doble vida
by aleja011015
Summary: sakura,ino,hinata,temari,tenten y yuki son hermanas, cuando sus padres murieron fueron reclutadas por una agencia secreta por sus habilidades, en la actualidad fueron accinadas a una nueva mision que consiste en proteger a los hijos de las familia mas importantes de USA, es decir, tenian que lidiar con chicos arogantes, estupidos y niño de papi y mami
1. como todo comenzo

**Hola! Esta es mi nueva serie, es muy parecida a "mi vida como estudiante" ya que esta historia me ah inspirado a escribir esta que es llamada "un vida doble", bueno, se que la autora de la otra historia me reclamara, pero aun así quiero saber sus opiniones, bueno espero les guste y comenten, hasta la próxima… lean mis otras historias "los hermanos haruno" y "un giro a la historia".**

-dialogo-

_-pesamientos-/ (dependiendo de la situación)_ cuando se comunican entre si.

_**-recuerdos-**_

**Nuestro trabajo.**

Eran la 2:30 de la mañana, y nosotras ya nos encontrábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, estábamos escapando, a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de los guardias, se suponía que debíamos tener cautela al tratar de robar la información que la organización enemiga tenia de nosotras y de paso tomar también información de esta, pero no, la puerca tenía que activar la alarma, ahora nos encontramos escapando entre todos los muchos pasillos del edificio.

-maldita sea puerca- de quejaba la pelirrosa de 15 años, mientras cargaba su arma de calibre 9 – no podías tener más cuidado o es que tanto te costaba?- pregunto enojada y con molestia.

-cállate frente de marquesina- dijo ignorando sus comentarios – solo no vi la trampa, no fue mi cual, le respondió la rubia.

La pelirrosa chasqueo la lengua y siguió corriendo – sabes que puerca contactemos a las demás – dicho esto empezó a llamar a sus compañeras- jade a lila, donde se encuentran? – pregunto mientras a través del comunicador se oigan disparos, la de rosa miro a la rubia con preocupación y esta de la misma manera. (n/a: todas tienen 15, menos temari y yuki que tienen 16)

_-aquí lila a jade, hemos logrado salir, tuvimos dificultades pero lo logramos – respondió una pelinegra al otro lado de la línea- donde se encuentran?- pregunto ya con un tica en la ceja._

_-donde rayos están?! Se supone hace mas de 30 minutos debían de estar acá! – gritaba histérica una peli chocolate al otro lado de la línea y a su lado un rubia más oscura le dio la razón._

-jejeje, pues la salida no está muy fácil que digamos pero denos un segundo- al decir esto miro a la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice.

-parece que pensamos igual frentona – dicho esto amabas empezaron a avanzar hacia la salida sigilosamente y sosteniendo firmemente sus armas, sonrieron a sentir las presencias detrás de ella, la pelirrosa dio una patada al hombre de tras de ella dejándolo tendido en el suelo y la peli rubia un puño en la nariz dejándolo K.O.

Salieron del lugar llegando a una camioneta blanca en la cual se subieron y después arranco, las chicas que se encontraban adentro se dieron la oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad y de poder por fin descargar sus armas.

-creí que no saldríamos de esta- dijo un peli morada- por el bien de la próxima misión, ino te quedas portera-dijo en modo de broma.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron todas menos una rubia con cara de disgusto.

-no fue mi culpa yuki, yo no sabía que hay había una trampa- dijo haciendo puchero, haciendo que las demás rieran más fuerte.

Luego de una hora llegan a una gran mansión, más grande que la de un presidente, entran y se encuentran con un hombre peliplateado, este las saluda y les pide que la sigan.

-tendremos una nueva misión Kakashi?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirrosa- saldremos de Inglaterra?- dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-si sakura saldremos del país- rodo los ojos divertidos por la insistencia de la chica – iremos a estados unidos.

-de que trata la misión Kakashi-san – pregunto la pelinegra.

-pues veras hinata, desde hace un mes hay delincuentes y matones detrás de las familia mas ricas y poderosas de los estados unidos –hizo una pausa y hizo una mueca por lo que iba a decir- y pues como somos un secreto que mejores para vigilar a estas familias, cambiaran de escuela, conocerán nuevos amigos y tendrán una persona correspondida a quien proteger, en este caso uno de los hijos de cada familia ¿entienden?- las chicas estaban en shock- temari? Hinata? Tenten? Sakura? Yuki? Ino?, alguna esta hay? – pasaba las manos frete a sus ojos así que prefirió ser mas sutil, saco su arma y disparo al techo asiendo que todas pegaran un salto y gritaran y que el estallara en risa.

Waaaa, Kakashi que malo eres – lo regaño ino.

Pudiste gritarnos – decía sakura con cara de terror.

Ka-kakashi-san, eso no fue bonito – reprendió hinata temblando.

Oiga, puedo habernos caído el techo encima!-gritaron histéricas temari y tenten.

JAJAJAJA, esa estuvo buena- felicito yuki.

-bueno! Empaquen mañana salimos- dicho esto todas salieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…. Al día siguiente…

Todas ya estaban listas, todas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, no solo de felicidad, sino también de maldad, al rato llego a Kakashi y al verlas con esa sonrisa se le erizo la piel, algo no iba bien y ese algo no quería averiguarlo.

-eh, chicas y sus maletas? – pregunto y como respuesta las chicas se hicieron a un lado mostrando una montaña de maletas que eran por lo menos 50 sin contar la de zapatos.

-mm si claro Kakashi las puedes ir subiendo al auto- dijo ino con una sonrisa pasándolo de largo caminando al garaje.

De ahí le siguieron sakura y las de más, dejando a un Kakashi encartado, mientras ellas se subían a sus respectivos autos, sakura tenía el ultimo BMW del año, ino tenía un AUDI convertible, hinata un MERCEDEZ, temari también pero el de ella es un convertible, yuki un FERRARI f430 y tenten tenía una camioneta de JEEP.

-y.. esta… es la ultima –dijo dando un respiro, no siempre se cargaban tantas maletas solo- bueno chicas pueden salir – dicho esta ellas sacaros sus manos por las ventanas y se despidieron, para después arrancar a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto al llegar, subieron a un jet privado en donde se encargaron de subir sus maletas.

El viaje fue tranquilo, cuando llegaron fueron llevadas a una gran mansión, más que la antigua, sorprendiéndolas.

-ino?- pregunto sakura, ella le hizo gesto para que siguiera hablando- nuestros autos, que ha pasado con ellos – pregunto finalmente.

-pues no se, creo que tendremos los mismo solo que de diferente color – respondió finalmente.

-si saku-chan tranquila, sabes que me dijeron?- ella le dio señal de no comprender así que siguió – que no tendremos que usar uniforme, es decir, vestiremos como queramos – dijo muy emocionada y sakura sonrió ante eso.

Oigan alla atrás, distraen a la conductora – dijo algo divertida temari y a la vez queriendo regañarnos, yuki rio a su lado, lo que no extraño a todas es que tenten siguiera dormida.

Cuando bajamos ya del auto, claro casi todas lo hicimos con gusto, pero tenten que iba dormida contra una puerta, al temari abrirla se cayo y desde eso esta malhumorada, eran las 4:00 de la mañana, así que teníamos poco tiempo para escoger nuestra ropa para el colegio.

Mansión uchiha… 6:00 am

-sasuke, despierta hijo – le decía su madre, mientras habría las cortinas del cuarto de el y le quitaba las cobijas, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido, a mikoto le salió una venita en la frente – sasuke uchiha te levantas ahora mismo, ya vas tarde y es tu primer día.

-si mama – dijo mientras se levantaba y estraba al baño y se daba un baño rápido, al rato salió y su mama seguía hai- será que me puedo vestir?- pregunto con notable molestia.

- si en 5 minutos no bajas te mandare a buscar – y así salió.

-mmm que fastidio – se empezo a vestir.

Se puso unas jean negro, una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas, los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bien formado pecho y la traia por fuera, para teminar unas converse grises, cogió sus libros y bajo de paso, saludo a su padre lo cual le pareció raro encontrarlo en casa y dijo que no tenía tiempo de comer, se subió a su mercedes y se fue.

Cuando llego a el estacionamiento de la escuela, aparco su auto y fue a saludar a sus amigos.

-hey dobe! Por aquí – llamo a su amigo mientras reía con neji por la torpeza de naruto.

-Hola teme- lo saludo de abrazo, el rubio vestía un jean azul, una camiseta de color blanca que se amoldaba muy bien a sus músculos y unas converses negras – hola neji!

Hola naruto- saludo el castaño, el vestía muy simple unos jeans rojos y una blusa negra que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos, y llevaba unos zapatos cafes.

Luego de un rato llegaron dos chicos unos pelinegro y muy palido y el otro un pelirojo muy lindo y oji verde.

Garaa! Sai! – grito naruto al verlos y salir corriendo hacia ellos, luego los abrazo y estos se estaban poniendo morados hasta que llego su salvación.

Hola naruto – saludo un chico de coleta, al cual naruto al verlo solto a garaa y sai, para ir a abrazarlo a el, shikamaru solo se hizo a un lado dejando que naruto abrazara al suelo.

Que malo eres shikamaru – dijo con un puchero, y todos lo miraron raro.

Shikamaru vestia una camisa color rosa de botones y la llevaba remangada, unos jeans blandos y unas converse blancas; gara, una camisa verde, los primeros botones sin abotonar y unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros y sai llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules y unos tenis blancos.

Sasuke les dio una seña para que entraran a clase, pero cuando iban entrando al edificio se escucho el estruendo de varios frenos en el estacionamiento y a todo mundo llendo a mirar que había pasado, ellos por inercia hicieron los mismo, cuando llegaron quedaron a deslumbrados al ver 6 carros último modelo de las mejores marcas y mas cuando de esos bajaron chicas, muy hermosas y exóticas.

-gane! En sus caras perdedoras – dijo sacando su lengua. Ella era una pelirrosa de pelo largo hasta sus muslos, tenia un copete que tapaba uno de sus ojos, alta, con buenas curvas, llevaba una falda de boleros al muslo y una camisa rosa de tiras y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba unos tacones rosas puestos, al quitarse sus gafas mostro unos hermosos jades dejando babeando a todo mundo.

-no atraigas toda la atención frentona –dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba de su auto, ella llevaba su pelo en una coleta alta, dejando escapar un mecho que tapaba casi todo un lado de su rostro , al quitarse sus gafas dejo ver sus zafiros, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa de manga larga y amarrada en su abdomen, tenia un collar de búho y calzaba unos tacones negros altos.

- son muy escandalosas- dijo hinata bajando de su auto al mismo tiempo de tenten, la peli negra llavaba un jean blanco y una blusa sin mangas que resaltaba su pecho color salmos y unos tacones de mismo color, su pelo le llagaba a su cintura y tenia una capul, cuando se quito sus gafas dejo ver sus exoticos ojos perla; tenten llevaba un vestido que le llagaba mas arriba de las rodillas y de estampado de flores sin mangas, tenia su pelo café suelto y en rulos, no llevaba gafas así que dejaba ver sus ojos chocolate, tenia uso tacones cafes.

-oh mira vinieron a darnos la bienvenida-dijo yuki al ver tanta gente, ella llevaba su pelo morado en una coleta sin un solo pelo por fuera, tenia una falda de jean y una chaqueta de jean blanca dejando ver un poco el inicio de su pecho y unos tacos rojos, ella gustaba de vestir muy simple pero sexy.

-si se ve que ya estaban avisados – dijo temari divertida, ella tenia un short verde y un top morado(rara combinación lo se) y un collar con un dije que tenia la inicial de su nombre las demás también lo tenían, unos tacos lilas y en su ceja un arito –tanto escándalo solo por 6 chicas no lo puedo creer JAJAJAJAJA- empezo a reir.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el edificion y se cruzaron con las miradas se los SEX SIMBOL de esa escuela, pero las ignoraron olímpicamente dejándolos confundidos.


	2. conociendonos?

**Hola aquí la continuación de este nuevo fic mío, espero sigan comentando y leyéndola, bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo lleno de emoción.**

**Primer día**

-jajaja, parece que hemos logrado llamar su atención- dijo mientras seguían caminan, su pelo rosa se meneaba de acuerdo al movimiento de su cadera.

-si, si seguimos así, en un mes o menos los tendremos a nuestros pies y avanzaremos más en la misión- le correspondió la rubia, mientas miraba sus uñas.

-oigan, recuerden que no podemos hablar de esto aca- dijo mientras analizaba la zona- es peligroso.

-si, temari tiene razón –dijo la pelinegra sonriendo nerviosamente por la mirada de sus amigas.

-déjenla, saben que con esas mirada no intimidan a nadie –le reprendió yuki, mirando a ino y sakura con la misma mirada.

En eso suena el timbre y todos los estudiantes entran a sus clases, los chicos que por hay pasaban tuvieran novia o no, se quedaban viéndolas y babeando por ellas, mientras ellas solo se mantenían cerca de sus casilleros esperando que todos entraran a sus clases para empezar a examinar el perímetro, por su lado paso un grupo de chicas que las miraron con sorna y ellas solo hicieron como si nadie hubiese pasado haciéndolas enojar.

-tu pelo de chicle, quien te crees para ignorarnos- se devolvió violentamente la pelirroja, dejando a sakura con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues yo soy la persona que hará tu vida un infierno- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- algún problema zanahoria?- pregunto mientras se tronaba los dedos haciendo que ellas retrocedieran y se fueran.

-así se hace frentona – animo ino.

-hola chicas bienvenidas, yo soy tsunade su nueva jefa – dijo con una sonrisa.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus casilleros y los abrieron, al abrirlos se veían normales, los volvieron a cerrar y abrir, al volverlos a abrir, dentro habían armas de todo tipo, chalecos anti balas y municiones, cada una cogió una pisto y las escondió dentro de sus ropas (en lugares que no quiero mencionar).

-estamos listas tsunade-sama – dijo sakura mientras cerraba el casillero- bueno ino, hinata y tenten vamos – dijo mientras se despedía de tenten y yuki.

-nos vemos tenten-chan, temari-chan-dijo hinata amablemente.

-si los mismo- se "despidió " ino.

Y así temari y yuki fueron a sus respectivos salones, mientras tanto, SITH(sakura, ino, tenten y hinata) , entraron a sus salón de clases.

-ohh mira tenemos nuevas estudiantes-dijo con falsa sorpresa el peliplateado, las chicas rieron un poco ante eso pero callaron al ver cómo eran miradas. Bueno pasen al frente y preséntense – dijo amistosamente.

-hola! Mi nombre es ino helsin, tengo 15 años, tengo 5 hermanas y venimos de Inglaterra, amo conocer gente y odio a las zorras-dijo mirando a karin.

-bueno, mi nombre es sakura helsin, tengo 15, amo los dulces y odio las zanahorias- dijo divertida haciendo que karin gruñera.

-soy hinata y soy hermana de ellas dos-señalo a sakura y ino- bueno tengo 15, amo a mis hermanas y odio a las personas gritonas- a karin estaba que se le estallaba la cabeza de la rabia.

-yo soy tenten, soy hermana de esas tres locas –rio un poco por la cara de sus hermanas- y pues yo amo ir de compras y odio el color rojo- sonrió aún más al ver que karin estaba al punto de colapso.

PLAF

Todos voltearon a mirar que había pasado y se encontraron con una pelirroja desmayada en el piso y con los ojos en espirales, las 4 hermanas chocaron sus manos al ver que su trabajo fue bien echo.

-bien… señor aburame llévela a enfermería por favor- dicho y echo- señoritas por favor siéntense, bueno este año yo ser su profesor de química, así que habran sus libros el pagina 12 – dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

Luego de una larga hora, suena el timbre y todos los estudiantes salen corriendo, las chicas apenas se empezaron a mover cuando todos salieron, a sakura le taparon los ojos y la boca, cuando iba a sacar su arma le susurran al oído.

-son unas idiotas- apretó mas su agarre destapándole los ojos y sujetándola de la cintura- no creyeron que no las estaríamos esperando, eh helsin? – lamio su mejilla, causando repugnancia en sakura.

Sakura en un movimiento rápido aparto al hombre que la retenía, le dio un golpe en la nuca, pero no alcanzo a verlo porque este salió corriendo, salio de ese pasillo y camino de vuelta con sus amigas que la miraban expectantes, ella solo suspiro pesadamente,

-ellos – hizo una pausa- ya saben que estamos aquí y están preparados, así que hay que movernos rápido y hacernos amigas – dijo seria y luego empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería, al abrir la puera lo único que se escucho fue un grito y el impacto de algo al caer, y varias voces murmurando.

En el piso se encontraba una pelirosa y un moreno de pelo largo y azabache recogido en una coleta, la pelirrosa se encontraba encima de el, ella estaba sonrojada y el impresionado, de un hábil movimiento los dos se pararon,

-un gusto itachi uchiha –estrecho su mano- _con que ella es de la compañía enemiga, que el juego empiece_- sonrió arrogantemente.

-sakura helsin, el gusto es mio- lo miro a los ojos desafiante y sonrió-_jaja con que ya sabe quien soy, que el mejor gane- _siguió con su camino y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto apenas empieza…


	3. rivalidades y verdades

**Hola, llevo desaparecida….mmmm ¿Qué? ¿2 meses? Si tal vez, bueno les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, comenten y den sugerencias.**

Esto apenas comienza…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una mesa en donde se encontraban yuki y temari, se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre moda, a su mesa se acercaron un grupo de chicos, ellas los ignoraron pasándolos de largo, impresionándolos.

-nee sakura, no crees que el ambiente tiene como algo extraño- dijo la peli morada, ignorando al grupo de chicos.

-eh?, pues ya que lo mencionas – puso pose pensativa-sabes, si hay como un tipo de presencia que me molesta- dijo mientras fruncia el seño.

Los chicos tomaron asiento junto a ellas sin importarles sus comentarios e indirectas, el rubio de una manera efusiva comenzó a hablar.

-¡hola¡ mi nombre es naruto uzumaki –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ellas solo lo miraron extraño- bienvenidas al instituto ¿cierto teme? – pregunto al pelinegro sentado al lado de el.

-ciertamente dobe- dijo mirando especialmente al pelirrosa y esta capto el mensaje perfectamente y esbozo una sonrisa falsa.

-mmm, sabes pelos gallina, no me interesas – dijo sakura mientras se levantaba y salía de la cafetería seguida de sus amigas.

…en la cafetería…

A la salida de las seis chicas, toda la cafetería empezó a burlase del uchiha que y este solo atino a mandarle una mirada asesina a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-JAJAJAJA TE RECHAZO TEME –se burlaba a todo pulmón el rubio – JAJA Y SIN TU SINQUERA DECIR UNA PALABRA- se quedo callado e inconsciente sobre la mesa, el responsable tenia una venita hinchada en su frente.

-alguien tiene algo más para decir- dijo tétricamente el uchiha.

-debes admitir que te dolio- se ria un poco gaara.

-hmp…solo en sus sueños, pero ya veras caerá a mis pies tarde o temprano- dijo arrogantemente.

-si tu lo dices- dice el chico de ojos perlas.

…en el campus de la escuela..

-jaja esa estuvo buena frentona- le alago Ino.

-pues se lo merecia, cree que todos están a sus pies ya veremos quien sede primero- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara la de ojos jade, pero de repente se puso seria- ya cambiano de tema, _ellos_ están aquí.

-si me di cuenta, no pensé que no los fuéramos a encontrar aquí- dijo yuki- nos sigue siempre las cucarachas y la serpientes asquerosas- dijo con repugnacia eso ultmo.

-debemos empezar a avanzar en el caso de la serpiente esa- dijo tenten- si mata a alguien mas, será nuestra responsabilidad.

-bueno entonces manos a la obra- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que no sabían era que detrás de un árbol se encontraba un peli gris con anteojos escuchando todo en sus labios se formo una sonrisa cinica.

-esto se lo informare a el- dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

…en el parqueadero…

Las chicas se subieron en su carro respectivo, ya cuando iban a llegar a la mansión en donde vivían, 12 camionetas negras las empezaron a seguir; cada una prendio su comunicador, sakura que era la que iba al frente iba acorralada entre tres camionetas, todas iban liadas.

-genial! Solo nos faltaba esto- se quejaba temari- saben que? Paremos y démosles su merecido a estos tipos- dijo entusiasmada por su grandiosa idea.

-temari-chan no creo que sea una idea… mm como decirlo, no es la idea adecuada- respondio hinata por la línea.

Las otras se lo pensaron antes de responder y dijeron al mismo tiempo- estamos de acuerdo con temari, partámosles el trasero!.

Todos los autos dieron un freno en seco, parando hacia sus carros y las camionetas también pararon, de ellas empezaron a bajar tipos encapuchado, ino empezó a contarlos, todas se bajaron de sus carros y se reunieron en un circulo entre ellas, mientras eran acorraladas por los hombre encapuchado.

-muy bien, alrededor de 40 a 55 corderos que quieren conocer al lobo- dijo ino, comentario que solo fue comprendido por sus compañeras.

-ok, terminemos con esto-respondió la rosada.

Los tipos se empezaron a reir de ellas, que podían hacer unas niñitas de 15 años, por favor, solo bastaría uno de ellos para noquearlas a las seis, pensaban igual mientras seguían riendo, hasta que oyeron el ruido de un disparo y el sondo que hace un cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo; pues hora parecía que las niñas esas estaban preparadas.

-y quien sigue?- pregunto yuki mientras soplaba su arma, como una vaquera- mmm yo ire por el norte- dijo mientras empezaba a dejar K.O al los tipos de ese lado.

-jajaja me parece bien, yo por el oeste – dijo la peli azul, mientras hacia los mismo que la peli morada.

-sur-dijo la rubia ambar- ino ira por el occidente, tenten ayuda a hinata y tu sakura por donde quieras – dijo como si fuera jefa de todas estas.

-eh? Quien te declaro la jefe eh?!A MI NADIE ME MANDA- dijo la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba a cuanto tipo se le atravesaba.

Las otras dos se quedaron con una gotica en la cabeza mientras seguían las ordenes de temari, ya que no quera que esta se enfadara, luego de por lo menos quince minutos, las chicas sonrean orgullosas, no habían tenido complicaciones había sido muy fácil, así que de nuevo emprendieron camino a sus casas.

… en la mansión uchiha…

-¡COMO LOGRARON VENCERLOS!- decía alterado un pelinegro mientras apretaba el teléfono cada vez mas fuerte.

_Pues eso fue lo que paso, mandamos a lo mejor que teníamos, y mataron a diez y los demás solo lo noquearon, son buenas, por eso están asignadas a este caso._

-tienes razón, pero no se las podemos dejar fácil, cuando terminen este caso, no podemos que le robe fama a akatsuki- dijo mientras colgaba y tiraba el teléfono contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera, solo atino a sotar un gruñido.

Se podía ver que esa noche no dormiría su querido hermano estaba teniendo una palcentera velada por lo que lograba escuchaba y en ese momento llego una gran idea a su cabeza, _conquistar a sakura helsin._

…ya en la masion de las espias…

Todas estaban recostada en los sillones durmiendo plácidamente, estaban cansadas, si muy cansadas, 1. Pelearon contra 50 tipos por lo menos 2. Estuvieron entrenando toda la tarde y hicieron sus tareas y por ultimo querían descansar antes de que…

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HICIERON? EN LAS NOTICIAS APARENCEN 10 HOMBRE MUERTOS Y OTROS 45 INCONCIENTES…ME PREGUNTO COMO FUE QUE LES PASO ESO- dijo kakashi al borde del colapso- haber quiero que me expliquen cada detalle.

**-FLASH BACK-**

**Luego de haberles pateado el trasero revisaron las camionestas encontrando casi los mismo en todas.**

**-chicas!- llamaba la peli café- encontré algo, miren es el símbolo de **_**ellos**_**- dijo mientras cojia una carpeta que tenia como símbolo una nube roja.**

**-este fue su regalo de bienvenida- dijo yuki apretando la mandibula- empaquen todos los documentos y archivos, memorias y CD´s que encuentren, no dejen huellas.**

**Y así fue como terminaron de empacar lo que habían encontrado y se fueron a casa.**

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Se encontraban sentados frente a la computadora mirando los archivos, cuando….


	4. aliados

**Uhhh, llevo mucho tiempo fuera, jejej perdónenme, tratare de subir más capis…Espero les guste…**

**En el capítulo anterior**

_Estaban revisando los archivos cuando de repente…_

Se fijaron que en el noticiero estaban dando una noticia de último momento.

Noticia: _se ha encontrado el cadáver de dos chicas dentro de la bodega de una carnicería, el carnicero y sus empleados están siendo investigados, una anomalía que se presentó en este caso fue que en los abdómenes de los cadáveres se podía leer "__**cada vez más cerca, pero todavía muy lejos, chicas" **__eso decía uno de los abdómenes y el otro dice __**"¿a que juegan? Eh, chicas?"**__, el caso se sigue investigando, no sabemos qué es lo que esté pasando, pero luego volveremos para informarles con más._

Las chicas quedaron petrificadas

-esto no puede ser- sakura cae perpleja sobre uno de los sillones- prácticamente ya nos tienen amenazadas, que vamos a hacer?! –se jala el pelo desesperada.

-no lo puedo creer esto es un desastre, sakura tiene razón-desia igual de desesperada yuki.

-kakashi que haremos?!-dijo ino ya al borde del llanto.

Tenten y temari seguían sin palabras y estaban muy serias, hinata estaba tratando de controlar su llanto para así poder hablar.

-tomaremos medidas drásticas, no creo que esto esté bien pero necesitamos la ayuda de _ellos_-dijo muy serio el peli plata.

Las chicas lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego cambiaron esas caras por unas seria y de decisión – QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

AL OTRO DÍA EN LA ESCULA…

Todos se encontraban ya entrando a sus respectivos salones, por los pasillos van pasando LOS SEX SIMBOL de la escuela y se paran al lado de ellas, sin dejarlas pasar.

Neji pasa un brazo por los hombros de tenten, al igual que shikamaru por los de temari, garaa se acerca peligrosamente a yuki y la acorrala contra un casillero, sai mira de pies a cabeza a ino mientras que sasuke mira a los ojos a sakura con algo de deseo.

-cuantas veces tendre que rechazarte para que comprendas que no eres lo que quiero?-dice la peli rosa sin cortar el contacto visual.

-y yo cuantas veces tendre que acorralarte para que entiendas que siempre va a ser como yo quiero- dijo el azabache de manera arrogante.

Se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura y se acerca lentamente a su rostro hasta rosar sus labios con los de la pelirrosa.

-lo diré solo una vez, se mi novia- dice sasuke con delicadeza- no te acuerdas de mi?- susurra contra su oído- yo sé que si y me debes esto- la besa.

Sakura deja resbalar una lagrima, claro como no se iba a acordar de el, si cuando eran pequeños siempre jugaban juntos y llegaron a ser hasta novios de mentiritas, pero siempre compartieron algo especial, pero un día ella desapareció junto a sus hermanas.

-y que dices sakura?-dice mientras limpia la lagrima con su dedo.

-yo…yo si quiero ser tu novia- dice algo alegre- y eso también lo quise cuando fui pequeña, jejeje veo que los dos pequeños idiotas han crecido, ya era hora, jajajaja –empieza reír y abraza a sasuke.

-cuando te vimos creímos que no te acordarías de nosotros, por eso actuamos así – se rascaba la cabeza naruto y reía algo nervioso, ya que había pasado mas de 10 años desde que no veía a su amiga- bueno me alegra que estes bien.

- _inner saku: ohhhh mierdaaa…. Nos reconocieron genio! Kakashi no baka __** shhh…cierra la boca, ya saben que soy yo no hay nada que hacer mas que ser cautelosas, no mas, así que tranquila…jejeje **__está bien solo confiare por esta vez._

-SAKURAAAAAA!- la empezaba a zarandear ino con mucha fuerza haciendo salir a sakura de sus pensamientos- en que mundo vives frentona, pues ahora es mas que obvio que no en el mismo que nosotros.

-ehhhh…jejejeje perdón cerda- suena el timbre para entrar a clase- bueno nos vemos en la cafetería temari, yuki –se va con las demás pero antes de irse le da un rápido beso a sasuke en los labios.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES…

Las chicas se estaban comunicando por mensaje de texto de como manejarían ahora la situación, hasta que escucharon el grito desesperado de alguien, todo mundo estaba saliendo de sus aulas para mirar que pasaba, todos se dirigieron al baño de chicas, donde vieron el cuerpo de una chica desnudo y ella se encontraba degollada, las chicas rápidamente salieron de ahí y se pusieron a investigar el área hasta que se toparon con los akatsuki.

-ahhh por fin los encontramos- decía con algo de alivio temari- tenemos que armar grupos e investigar, así que los grupos serán: sakura-itachi, deidara-ino, Hidan-tenten, tobi-hinata (**aquí tobi es bueno),** pain-yuki y sasori-y yo.

Y así todos se separaron y empezaron a buscar rastros de alguien, pero no tuvieron éxito, así que decidieron encontrarse en la biblioteca.

-itachi y yo solo encontramos unos guantes ensangrentados- la oji jade aventó sobre la mesa la prueba- tratamos de encontrar por donde entro pero no tuvimos éxito.

-de hecho, te equivocas sakura, encontré las marcas de sangre muy cerca de unos arbustos que se dirigen a la parte trasera del colegio- dijo el pelinegro corrigiendo a sakura.

-buen trabajo chicos, sasori y yo también encontramos rastros, pero nada coherente-dijo algo desanimada y luego miro a los demás- ustedes encontraron algo mas.

-no mucho – dieron yuki y tenten porque sus compañeros decidieron irse-

-tampoco encontramos nada- dijo ino y miro a deidara- ¿cierto?- el asintió, en ese momento toca la campana para el almuerzo.

-bueno aquí nos separamos- dijo la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a caminar- recuerden que no hay que levantar sospechas-

En el comedor sasuke cuando vio entrar a sakura, se dirigio a ella la abrazo y la empezó a examinar para ver que no le hubiese pasado nada, todos en la cafetería lo miraban extraño.

-tengo algo de malo acaso? – pregunto confundida la helsin –sasuke ya para de inspeccionarme ¿quieres? – dijo ya irritada.

- no, no quiero, recuerda que ahora eres la novia de sasuke uchiha y no puedo dejar que nada le pase a MI novia –dijo posesivo mientras la brazaba.

-wow, por favor ya dejen el drama, que ya me da hasta jaqueca- dicen yuki y ino al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿envidia, chicas?! Jajajaja les dire lo mismo que me decían "deberían conseguirse un novio para no amargarse, como justo ahora" jajajaja –sakura se estaba burlando de ella y hinata,tente y temari siguieron ayudándola a molestarlas.

En lo lejos alguien las estaba observando…

_Disfruten, sigan disfrutando, solo mientras puedan, porque el juego aun no comienza…_


End file.
